leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trip/Anime/Character
Trip is a reserved individual who tends to keep his feelings to himself. He expressed his emotions much like Ash used to do when he first left his hometown. His strategy is all about planning ahead and completing the basics of Pokémon training. Compared to the other rivals of the Unova region, Trip is rather distant and prefers not to interact with them outside of battle. He has a teal-colored , with which he takes photos for illustrating his . He also has a Xtransceiver so that he can keep in touch with Battle Clubs. Trip tends to think very little of the Kanto region—which he refers to as "the "—and anyone from there. He thinks of Ash as a who needs to go back to the basics of Pokémon training. However, he will help him out once in a while, as seen when he informed Ash that 's was uncontrollable because Oshawott had his eyes closed, and again when he pointed out 's lack of master over its newly-learned . Despite his apparent apathy towards Ash and his generally low opinion on him as a Trainer, Trip tends to be quite attentive towards Ash's battles. Despite having just started out as a Trainer, Trip already implements many strategies in his battling. He has defeated Ash in all but two of their battles (the former which they tied, and the latter in which Ash won), despite Ash being a much more experienced Trainer. However, he is less forgiving than Ash and takes losses harder. An instance of this is, when he lost to Cilan, he took a photo of Cilan and . When Cilan asked him why he was doing that, Trip replied that he was recording this moment so that he would remember his frustration. Trip also actively insults and is at most as mature as Ash, as shown during his childish banter with Ash during their third battle, along with when he elbowed Ash for Alder's attention. As a result of meeting Alder as a child and the promise he was given by him, Trip viewed strength as the most important thing to accomplishing his goals. As such, he deemed any activities that wouldn't increase his strength as unnecessary as seen when he left after his losses in the Club Battle and the Clubsplosion, also when he refused to battle Ash on multiple occasions. After his reunion with Alder and his disappointment at Alder's aloofness, Trip began to seek out his own path to beating Alder and becoming champion. During the Junior Cup, Trip had shown a heightened amount of confidence in his own abilities to the point of arrogance, believing he could defeat both Alder and Cynthia. However, after losing to Alder, he began to realize the error in his views, and as such, he had a change in his attitude. This can be seen in Curtain Up, Unova League!, when he greets Ash and his friends with a more friendly approach than before, with his change in attitude being noticed by the other characters such as Cilan and Iris. Along with his newer persona, he showed a genuine interest in battling Ash, and along with that ceased his past tendencies of mocking him. Despite his change in attitude, he still maintains his distance and prefers not to interact with the other rivals.